Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technology, and particularly relates to a method and system for offline attendance processing.
Related Art
In an organization, team managers may need to determine the attendance status of team members in order to understand the operational status of the team and to take corresponding management measures. Therefore, it is necessary to obtain accurate attendance-related data associated with the team members and transfer the data to a team manager in a timely and effective manner, so as to ensure the efficient operation of the team.